Educational Priorities
by voldy's gone mouldy 98
Summary: The Grangers get a surprise visitor telling them most irritating stories of some "magic school" - what was its name again? - An ironic comment on muggleborns' and their families' abrupt first contact with the wizarding world.


**Disclaimer: Not mine. Characters all belong to JK Rowling. **

"So", David asked conversationally, "what exactly are you teaching at your school?"

Minerva McGonagall took a sip from her tea cup before answering. From the couch beside the mantelpiece, Marianne and Hermione watched her inquisitively.

The situation had not always been this calm. In fact, it had only eased a few minutes ago. Before that, the little family that was David, Marianne and Hermione Granger had been in a state of absolute agitation. The confusion that had reigned in the little living room had not even rivalled that one time Hermione had somehow set fire to a beauty magazine just by looking at it. And that was saying something.

In defence of the Grangers though, it had to be said that it wasn't every day you were told your daughter was a witch. Told by a strangely clad elderly woman no less that forestalled any protests and doubts by promptly turning into a tabby cat in the middle of your living room. Clearly, any sensible person had to admit that the Grangers had had every right to be confused, and agitated, and much more. They were reasonable people though, and when the first shock wore off, listened attentively to what the old lady – who had presented herself as Minerva McGonagall and gratefully accepted a cup of tea – had to say. She had told them something about the magical community, and a Ministry of Magic and had used the odd term "Muggles" quite often. Now, David Granger wanted an answer to what was for him the most pressing question: what exactly were they going to teach Hermione at this school – what was its name again?

"There are numerous subjects taught at Hogwarts to prepare students for their adult life in the wizarding community." Minerva finally said. "The basic subjects that are taught from year one are Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Astronomy, History of Magic, and Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Darks Arts?" Marianne asked, with just a hint of panic in her voice, drawing Hermione closer to her.

"Don't worry Mum, that sounds like it's really useful." Hermione piped up. "Remember how you tried to convince the teachers at primary school to hold self-defence classes, and they never did? And at Hogwarts it'll even be part of the standard curriculum!"

David Granger looked over at his daughter in astonishment, once again. How was it she remembered the name of that school, when he had forgotten it _again_, just seconds after the old lady – and what was _her_ name again? – had said it?

The old lady eyed his daughter closely as well, he noticed. And was it just him, or did she seem the tiniest bit impressed by his daughter's vocabulary?

"But still", Marianne spoke up again, "Dark Arts?"

Minerva looked down at her tea cup, seemingly concentrating on stirring it in a complex pattern. "As I am sure you will not be surprised to hear" she finally said, looking up at David and Marianne, "just as with all societies, not all wizards and witches are good. Some use their magic for evil, illegal purposes. And while the Ministry of Magic has very competent people charged with the prosecution of such criminals, we think that it is only reasonable to teach students the basic aspects of defending themselves against such threats."

"Mhm." David Granger still looked sceptical. "And have you had many problems with such evil wizards lately?"

The old lady's lip twitched. He was sure Marianne and Hermione must have seen it, too.

"I am going to be honest with you." She said. "Ten years ago, there was a very evil wizard on the rise, probably the most dangerous dark wizard the wizarding world had ever seen. We were right in the middle of a war trying to stop him."

"And then, what happened?" Marianne had gripped Hermione's shoulder tightly. The little girl squirmed uncomfortably in her embrace.

"He tried to kill a family, the Potters, and while he murdered the parents, he could not kill their little son, Harry. No one knows exactly what happened, but Harry survived with only a scar, and Lord Voldemort –that's his name, the evil wizard's, that is – disappeared."

"He died?" David asked.

Minerva's lips pressed together tightly. "He disappeared, that is all we know for sure. Some say he is dead, but others " – and from the tone in her voice it was apparent that she was one of these others – "think he is merely hiding somewhere, powerless, and that he might try to come back at some point."

"So let me get this straight", David asked in an irritated voice. "You are asking us to send our daughter to a magical boarding school we do not even know the location of, while there is a rampant magical mass murderer on the loose?"

Minerva looked somewhat disgruntled too at this point.

"I assure you that Hogwarts is probably the safest place in all of Great Britain" she said stiffly.

David did not look reassured at all, and Marianne had an outright fearful look in her eyes, but before they could press the subject, Hermione spoke up, finally winding free of her mother's grip.

"What are the additional subjects?" she asked.

Minerva turned and looked at her. "I'm sorry?" she said.

"The additional subjects." Hermione repeated with bright eyes. "You said the subjects you told us about were the basic subjects taught from year one. So what are the other classes?"

David and Marianne looked at Minerva inquisitively as well, so she cleared her throat, and when she spoke she turned to Hermione.

"From third year onwards, students can choose several additional subjects. We offer classes in Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, and Divination."

Hermione looked excited, but a deep frown had begun to form on David's forehead.

"Divination?" he asked in a sceptical voice.

"Yes, divination." Did Hermione imagine it, or had Professor McGonagall just wrinkled her nose as she said that? "Our aim is to give students the opportunity to choose from a wide range of magical fields."

David's frown had not gone away. If anything, it had grown deeper.

"And what about English, mathematics, foreign languages? Natural Sciences?"

Minerva was about to take another sip of her tea, but noticed it had gone cold, so lowered the cup instead.

"Parents are expected to teach their children the basics of these subjects before coming to Hogwarts. I understand Hermione has attended a Muggle primary school, so she should be perfectly fine in that respect."

She knew this was not the answer Mr Granger wanted to hear, though. And sure enough, he looked only more irritated.

"Well yes, of course she has attended primary school, we have compulsory education in this country, and for good reason! I do not want my daughter's general education to stop at primary school level!

Marianne looked just as displeased as her husband, but spoke in a friendly tone when she asked:

"Maybe you could give us the contact details of other magic schools, so that we could try to find one whose curriculum policies are more on a par with our own ideas of education?"

"There are no other wizarding schools in Great Britain except for Hogwarts" Minerva replied in a polite tone that had a somewhat forced ring to it, though.

"Well in that case I'm sorry" David said, "but I'm afraid Hermione will not be able to attend your school." He looked at Marianne for confirmation, and she nodded vigorously.

Minerva looked at Hermione, who starred down at her shoes with a sad look in her eyes.

"We believe that nothing is more important than a proper education", David continued, "and I do not particularly like the thought of my young daughter being exposed to the threat of an extremely powerful mass murderer either."

Minerva spluttered. "As I have told you before, Hogwarts is the safest place in Great Britain when it comes to the danger of dark magic; and as for your daughter's education, she is a witch, you cannot deny her magical training!"

But it seemed that the Grangers' minds were set. "I'm afraid we can", David said politely, but in a way that made it clear he thought the discussion was over. "Now without wanting to be rude, but if we could ask you to leave, we are expecting guests at five."

Minerva stared at him disbelievingly for a few seconds, then looked over to Marianne, and lastly, to Hermione. The little girl looked at her sadly and shrugged. Minerva's gaze lingered on her a little longer; then suddenly she got up, threw David and Marianne only so much as another glance, and before they had even got up, said a short "goodbye" and in quick strides left the room. Moments later, the front door clicked shut. The Grangers, half risen in their seats, looked at each other.

XXXXXXX

On the first of September that year, while far away on a red steam train, two boys became fast friends while another had to search for his toad all on his own, Hermione Granger sat in the third row of Livelby Middle School's assembly hall, waiting to be sorted into one of the classes.

**A/N: This probably would have been way more hilarious with Hagrid instead of McGonagall, but I thought I should give Hogwarts staff more credit, surely they wouldn't usually send Hagrid of all people.**


End file.
